


That Time Lucas Needed Advice

by StoriesOfDesire



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rilaya is mentioned, There are bad influences on Twitter, i have no idea what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesOfDesire/pseuds/StoriesOfDesire
Summary: (No idea what this is. I usually write Rilaya.) Basically, Lucas comes to Maya asking advice and things happen. This could turn into a series. We'll see.





	That Time Lucas Needed Advice

**Author's Note:**

> M-rated, I have no beta, and I claim nothing you can recognize.

It’s about half-past two AM when Maya hears a knock on her window. Riley is sleeping peacefully next to her, but as usual, Maya’s brain just won’t shut up. Lucas is standing on her fire escape and peering into the room through the glass.

Maya gets out of bed carefully and makes her way to the window, “What are doing here?” She asked in a hush after lifting the pane of glass.

“I need to talk to you,” The boy replied as a chill ran over him. The blonde stepped aside and let him climb in.

She closed the window and then turned to him, “What’s up?” Came in a gentle whisper.

“Are your parents’ home?” Lucas asked mimicking her tone, but Riley still stirred.

Maya shook her head, “No, dad had a work thing out of town.” Again, the sleeping brunette shifted in bed.

Lucas watched her over Maya’s shoulder, “Can we talk elsewhere?”

The blonde led him out of her room quietly and into the guest bedroom across the hall. He closed the door as she switched on the bedside lamp. “Why did you wake me at this ungodly hour, Friar?”

“First, you were still awake according to Facebook posts and I need some advice…” He rubbed the back of his neck hesitantly.

With a blink, “And you came to me? It’s late, Lucas.”

“Someone is making fun of me and I know you have experience with the thing they’re teasing me for,” He huffed while shifting from foot to foot.

Maya laughed, “We’re eighteen, Huckleberry. This ain’t grade school, Mr. Star Senior Quarterback.”

“Zay is ragging on me for being a virgin…” Lucas admitted before Maya could really get going.

She sighed, “What does that have to do with me?”

“He makes fun of you all the time for still having your V-card!”

“Who says I still have it?” She bit her lip not sure if she should have said that.

Feeling slightly surprised, “Oh. You’re not?”

Maya shook her head with a grin.

“Wait, with who?”

“Riley.” She smiled again and Lucas’ eyes nearly bugged out. “She never cheated on you, relax. It was last year and I wouldn’t have wanted it to be with anyone but her.”

The boy shrugged, “Hasn’t that made things awkward between you?”

“Does it look like it?” She giggled.

With a sigh of defeat, Lucas sat down on the bed and Maya joined him. Quiet fell over them with the only sound coming from traffic outside. After a few moments, she slipped her arm around him and carefully kissed his cheek.

“Uhh…” The boy was confused.

“First, you tell Riley and I’ll kill you. Second, you got protection?” She asked whilst climbing onto his lap.

Lucas swallowed hard, “Um, yeah. Listen, Maya, you don’t have to do this.”

Maya smiled, “No, but I want to.”

“I should tell you something… while Riley and I never actually did it, we did fool around and got pretty far.” He confessed to her.

She nodded, “I did know that. You dated my best friend and expected her not to share details?”

“I just didn’t want you to think I was totally clueless,” He gave a nervous chuckle.

She was feisty, yet skilled, as her fingers worked quickly to undo his pants. “I’m not doing this for pleasure, trust me. I’m doing it because I care about you.”

“So,” He leaned back as Maya gave him a gentle push. “You’re not expecting to come?”

The blonde tugged his jeans off and discarded them before removing his jacket and shirt. “Not really, but that’s okay.” She smiled at him while running her fingers over his toned chest.

“Maya…” Came out low and gravely. It got her attention from where she was kissing his neck. “Turn around.” She got off his lap and sat with her back to him on the bed.

Lucas placed his hands on her shoulders and massaged slowly. “What exactly did Riley tell you about us?” He asked, lowering his head so that his mouth was right by her ear, _“We seem tense.”_

The tables had clearly turned. Maya tried hard to control her bodily response, but it was futile. “She, uh, mmm…” Her response dissolved into a groan as his large hands worked over her muscles. 

“Not an answer, Maya.” He stopped massaging her shoulders then and moved to her breasts; the action was met with a gasp.

“Lucas…” Maya let her head fall back with a moan in response to his ministrations. He now had a goal and intended to accomplish it.

“Where’s my answer?” He murmured with a kiss to her plus line.

She sucked in a breath, trying and failing to give a coherent answer. “She said you guys did oral and hand jobs…” She finally managed to croak out and with that Lucas removed his lips and hands.

“Did you ever ask if it was good?” Lucas breathed as Maya turned to face him.

The blonde had a look in her eyes he’d never seen before, “The two people I care most about in this world were fucking. Forgive me if I never asked her if she ever came from it!”

He smiled, “It was and she did.”

Maya nodded and turned away. He knew how she felt about Riley. Love, protection. He’d never infringe on that, but there was something about that damn blonde that he couldn’t stay away from.

“Then,” She looked back at him. “You’re technically not a virgin, I mean, if she made you come, then, ya know.”

Lucas laughed, “According to Zay, he’s going to keep teasing me ‘until I actually put the P in the V,’ his words.”

“I’d tell him to go eat dirt,” They chuckled in response to her quip.

He got up, an obvious bulge in his boxers. “We can stop. This wasn’t even what I came over for…”

“Stay.” She commanded, standing up and forcing him to step back.  

“Giving orders now?” He gave her that damn sweet Texan grin.

Maya placed her palm in the center of his chest and pushed, causing him to fall backwards onto the bed. She crawled on top of him, feeling his hands settle onto her hips as she straddled him. She stripped off her shirt and Lucas sat up the minute there was bare skin in front of him. His mouth pressed hotly against her neck with his fingers tracing up her ribs.

Her breath left parted lips with a shudder, and she sank her nails into his shoulders as he began to lick and suck at her breasts. When he nipped lightly at the underside of one of them, her head whipped back and she arched her back before she could stop herself. Lucas chuckled against her skin, before dipping a hand below the waistband of her boyshorts.

“You’re so wet, My,” He breathed as she squirmed against his fingers.

He eased her into his touch, rubbing his hand along the outside of her lips, stroking a finger against her slick slit. “I like that,” She whimpered slightly and relaxed into his touch, brushing her mouth along the side of his neck and kissing him softly. He tried to flip them, but the thought of his hand leaving her pants was far too much for Maya. She leaned more forcefully into him, arching her back and opening her legs wider, trying to make him forget that he ever wanted her to stop doing this, if even for a second.

He reached his freehand around and began massaging her rear. “Come on, babe,” He encouraged gently knowing Maya would stay on top all night if he’d let her. She finally let him flip her then, turning and twisting with him, their bodies enough in tune that it was an almost fluid motion. It was easy and natural.

“Let’s get these off,” Lucas tugged her shorts down. Maya arched her hips up, goosebumps breaking out as his nails scratched lightly against her skin while he dragged the tight fabric down.

“Don’t tease,” She breathed, grabbing at him and trying to yank him up to her. Lucas was having none of it, continuing to slowly take off the last of her clothing, kissing the inside of her ankle and beginning to work his way back up. The trail of kisses was light, almost feathery. When he placed a kiss on the inside of her thigh, he hitched her leg up over his shoulder. Maya's body betrayed her, shuddering violently.

She reached around and tugged his boxers down. He helped by kicking them off and to the side. Maya looked down and her eyes widened. Lucas noticed it and chuckled, “Riley didn’t tell you everything, huh?” All she could do was shake her head.

“You ready?” He whispered.

Her eyes were filled with fire and lust. Her flushed face, sweaty skin, and writhing body all provided physical reassurance, but he needed a verbal reply.

“You're asking me that now?”

He just grinned, pulled a condom from his wallet, and slid it on.

He joined her back on the bed and eased his head down to settle between her legs. He placed a kiss on her clit that was met with a breathy mewl before moving upwards to seal his mouth over hers. Maya moaned into his mouth as she began grinding against him. She could feel him grin against her lips.

Maya spread her legs wide, wrapping them around his thighs. He wasn't going to get a better invitation than that. Lucas carefully pushed himself inside her. He could feel Maya stretch around him as a slight groan slipped out of her. She gripped his shoulders tightly, as her sex clenched involuntarily. Lucas’ eyes slid shut and he swallowed harshly in response.

“You okay?” He asked when he felt like he couldn’t go any deeper.

Maya nodded, “Not like I haven’t been penetrated before, but it’s been awhile…”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” He could feel her pulsating around his stilled member.

With her legs hooked around him, she gently pushed him forward and got a deep moan in response. “Just… fuck me.”

Upon getting the verbal okay, he began making deep strokes inside her, enjoying every inch as he pushed into her. He could feel her pubic bone massage him as he moved in and out of her wet heat. He started pumping himself into her faster, making Maya moan loudly; and she could only hang on tight and let the sensations take her for a ride. He could feel her tighten and release around his member. They both were breathing heavily as their moans echoed throughout the room.

“It feels so fucking good,” She moaned.

Lucas increased his pace and he started feeling the tension building up inside his body. Her nails clawed at his shoulders as he ravaged her mouth. He thrusts deeper and deeper, as she wrapped her legs tighter around him to take in more. It was primal and simple, but oh so deep and reverberating through her until she felt like her entire being was made of air.

His mouth attached to her neck. At first, he kissed her soft flesh, sucking the skin until she began moaning loudly. Then, he bit down hard enough for Maya to gasp. He licked over the spot he bit, making sure to leave a hickey. There was going to be no way she could hide it.

“Lucas,” She moaned out. “I can’t last much longer,” Came out breathlessly.

He smirked against her neck, “Then come for me, My. Scream for me.”

“How’d… Riley told you?!” The blonde was scandalized by the fact Lucas knew she was a screamer.

He palmed her breast as his thrusts picked up, _“Come for me and maybe I’ll tell you.”_ He punctuated the statement with a firm and forceful pump that was all she needed. 

Maya came undone under him with shouts and fingers digging into flesh. She was so loud that Lucas had to cover her mouth so Riley wouldn’t hear. She came hard, her entire world shatters with the force of her climax. He followed right behind prompted by the way she trembled around him; she whispered sweet nothings into his ear as the boy groaned and rode out his own climax within her. 

The two collapsed into the mattress and allowed their orgasmic bliss to take over. After a few moments, Lucas stood up and made way to the en-suite bathroom where he removed and disposed of the condom, before crawling back into bed with Maya. She rested her head against his chest as he pulled the duvet over them. She snuggled tightly against him, which allowed Lucas to enjoy the feeling of her body for a little while longer.  

“Who told?” Maya lazily asked with warm breath against his skin.

“No one,” Lucas sighed. “I heard you getting off one time when we were like freshmen.” He admitted trailing a finger up and down her spine.

With raised brows, “You did?”

He looked down at her, “Yeah, but I didn’t want to be a dick and call you out on it.”

“Ever the gentleman… sometimes.” She giggled.

“I have many talents.”

“Prove it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what you just read. There might be more. We'll see.


End file.
